


Playing in the Snow

by FreakyPseudWriter



Series: Mini Series Christmas 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Modern Era, Romantic Fluff, Snowball Fight, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Texting, Winter, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPseudWriter/pseuds/FreakyPseudWriter
Summary: The first snow of the year, and of course, the first thing you do after waking up is agreeing to play in the snow with Obito.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Reader
Series: Mini Series Christmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070360
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Playing in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! :D
> 
> Part two of the series! This one stars Obito, teenager Obito in fact without any of the angst he usually brings to the table ;D Just something sweet and short, which I think we all need at the moment. 
> 
> Tomorrow, another part will drop ^^ Hope you guys enjoy this fic and see you all tomorrow! :D

Christmas Holidays, finally. School this year didn’t want to end at all, thus you thoroughly enjoyed the morning that you didn’t have to wake up to the annoying ringing of your phone alarm. It was nice to be able to wake up, blink a few times, grin to yourself and curl up beneath the wonderfully warm and comfy blanket again. Dozing off was as easy as it was to breathe, with the house silent and the blinds of your windows closed. 

Minutes after you turned onto your other side, your phone started to ping over and over. For a moment you considered not caring about the messages, but the pings didn’t stop coming like a relentless chihuahua barking up at a nonchalant kitten lounging on top of the wall, so you huffed and rolled around to reach for the device.

_Dumb-ito: yooooooo_

_Dumb-ito: are you awake yet????_

_Dumb-ito: (y/n)~~~_

_Dumb-ito: wake up! its snowing!!!!_

Snowing? You tried to make sense of Obito’s words. Snowing, as in, white flakes falling from the sky and covering everything in a soft, very cold blanket? Quickly, you struggled to disentangle yourself from your blankets, stumbled over to the nearby window and ripped the blinds open.

Obito was right. Full of childish wonder (and you were way too old for that at sixteen), you stared outside and watched the world getting further covered in a thick layer of snow. For a few moments, you continued to stare, then you ripped yourself away from the beautiful, fantastic sight and typed a few quick messages to Obito. 

_Best (Y/N): chill I just woke up_

_Best (Y/N): but wtf_

_Best (Y/N): finally_

_Best (Y/N): haven’t had snow like this in years_

Obito was quick to respond. 

_Dumb-ito: right right_

_Dumb-ito: sorryyyyy please forgive me ( >-<)_

_Dumb-ito: want to go out later? snowball fight?_

_Dumb-ito: pls?_

Gods, you couldn’t possibly deny him. Not when Obito was so obviously hyped about the snow and the possibilities to play around. Of course, he was. He was even more of a child on the inside than an actual child. At least, sometimes. Especially when potential childish fun was involved.

_Best (Y/N): like you have to ask_

_Best (Y/N): let me just grab some breakfast_

_Best (Y/N): meet you in 30mins?_

_Dumb-ito: kk_

_Dumb-ito: have a nice breakfast! :D_

You snorted before dropping your phone on your nightstand. The rest of a morning routine came easily. Dressing yourself, brushing your teeth, somehow combing your hair into an acceptable mess instead of the sleep-mused mess it usually was after waking up. Then, ready to face the day, you skipped towards the kitchen, where you could hear the silent mumbling of your mother and father. 

“Morning.” You stumbled into the kitchen, yawning and stretching a bit while doing so. 

“Morning!” Your mother was—like always—way too excited for an early morning, while your father was sipping his coffee, but greeted you with a little crease of his eyes and a nod of his head. “Why are you up this early?”

“Obito raised a storm because of the snow outside. I’m going to join him after breakfast.” You shrugged while opening the fridge and grabbing the next best thing you could reach and wolf down. “I don’t know when I will come back, though.”

“No worries there, your father and I wanted to go out to meet friends at the little Christmas market they set up at the town hall. Just make sure to take the keys with you.”

“Alright.”

“Tell Obito we would like to meet his parents some time again.” Your father took another long sip from his coffee, as black as the night. “We haven’t seen them in a while.”

“I will,” you mumbled around the bites of yoghurt and cereal. “They will be happy to hear that.”

“And meeting with Obito, yes?” Your mother’s smile was infectious. “That will be… nice.”

“I don’t know what you want to say with that.”

“You’re only friends?”

“Yeah…?” But you couldn’t stop yourself from blushing as your mother giggled, way too cheerful and way, way too happy about her little discovery. 

“I knew it! No worries sweetheart, no worries there.” She patted your shoulder while already floating out of the kitchen, rustling in the entrance area with her scarf and coat. 

“You know,” your father sighed when placing his mug down onto the table, “she’s kinda right. Your feelings for him are as clear as the sun outside.”

Not many more words were exchanged, except for your mother wiggling her eyebrows at you when she and your father walked out of the door, dressed for a long day at the cold Christmas market. What those wiggling eyebrows meant you could only guess, even though you had a pretty good guess. 

Truth to be told, your mother was indeed right. You just didn’t think it was that noticeable. Sure, you had a crush on Obito, a big one. However, Obito was thankfully oblivious to anything going on around him, especially when it came to the emotions of those surrounding him if they weren’t screamed into his face. You planned to keep your feelings a secret, for as long as it would take to get over said crush. 

Unfortunately, you had made that plan almost two years ago and so far, it didn’t work. 

_No use thinking about it. Enjoy the day, nothing else._

After putting your dish away, you quickly got dressed in thick winter clothes as well, before grabbing your keys and stuffing them safely into one of the many deep pockets of your coat. When you stepped outside, the first snowflakes already hit your hat. One look up into the cloud-filled white sky and a little smile flashed over your face. Yeah, despite the cold, this would be really nice. Really, really nice, especially with Obito—!

Something hit you in the back. Snow exploded all over your coat, shoulders and head. It was not a hard hit, but it was also not something to be laughed about either. You shrieked as coldness creeped into the small space between the scarf and neckline of your coat. 

“Fucking—! You’re an absolute—!”

“Your favorite person in the world, don’t deny it.”

Oh gods. Your heart jumped right into your throat. Shit, you didn’t expect Obito to already be here! Quickly, you swiveled around, hands rising to brush off some of the snow still stuck in your scarf and hat. 

Obito was dressed in his own thick, marine-colored winter jacket, with the striped scarf he wore now for ages, together with the absolutely ridiculous and totally cute bobble hat he made to his new favorite clothing item. His dark hair only peeked out from underneath the hat, curling a bit around the ears, and his cheeks were flushed from the harsh coldness and excitement. 

An absolute adorable picture. You could feel your heartbeat picking up even more, before you got a hold of yourself. Just a little bit of peace for your poor, hormone-riddled mind. “You’re an asshole. Attacking me from behind, where is your honor?”

Obito’s laugh was even more ecstatic than usual, loud and booming in the air. “I have no honor, you should know!”

“Of course, I should’ve.” The disgust in your voice was only partly faked as you shook your head. “And I thought I could trust my friend to follow a certain code of manners, to have some honor in his dishonorable soul, to know there are _guidelines_ to follow in a duel! Of course, the darkness has taken a hold onto your heart, and I must now wake up my friend who has fallen victim to the dark side!”

Obito gasped in perfect theatrical antics. “How dare you to insinuate I have no honor! I have more honor than you. At least, more honor in my pinky than you in your entire hand!”

While narrowing your eyes at him, you bent down to scoop up some snow and form it into a tight, small ball. “Prove your honor to me,” you drawled in your best dramatic voice, “prove and I might just let you live.”

Obito bent down as well, the mischief so clear on his face you had to grin. “Challenge accepted. Watch out (Y/N), I’m so ready to bombard you.”

“And I’m ready to beat you while you’re stuck in a snow wave.”

“Hey, that only happened once when I was a child!”

“And you’re not a child anymore?”

Obito couldn’t retort anything to that. Instead of searching for a halfway intelligent answer, his expression darkened, tightened, and tensed up, while his hands were still forming a snowball the size of his own head. Probably the smartest decision he made today.

His eyes were locked with yours. You could read him; read his intentions. He wanted to throw the snowball so bad, but knew that you knew what he was planning. So, he bade his time. Waited until you would make the first step.

And you did. The snow was cold in your hand as you straightened your knees. Not fully standing, you flicked your wrist into his direction. The small ball hit Obito right in the chest. Snow exploded all over his thick jacket. You didn’t wait for the boy to catch up with what was happening. You turned around and ran, giggling like a maniac. 

The snow was still easy to run in as you rounded the corner of your home. Behind you, Obito cursed through gritted teeth. He probably didn’t expect to be attacked like this, but he recovered quickly.

He always did. 

His steps crunched in the snow, a bit behind you. A screech ripped itself from your lips. Your heart pounded in your ears; a deep, echoing drum vibrating through every part of your body. The breathless giggles falling from your lips faded into the cold air all around as you continued to run into the garden your mother took so long to get just right. 

“Stop right there, criminal scum!” Obito shouted after you. One look over your shoulder made you only speed up, as the by-now gigantic snowball he could only carry with both of his hands seemed to wait for you. 

“Never!” was the answer you gave him while laughing and hiding behind a pair of bushes. You swiveled around, eyeing Obito with the same intensity an eagle would eye a delicious, unsuspecting mouse. 

His cheeks were even more flushed than before, but the wild grin on his face was still the same. “Give up now,” he raised the snowball in his hands, “and I will make this as painless as possible.”

“I will never give up!” One feint to the left only to run right, and Obito fell for it. Again, you left him behind the bushes while you ran away. Your next goal was a patio in the back of the garden, a small wooden terrace with a few chairs scattered around. Your steps thumbed on the snow-covered steps and when you stood on the deck, you dared to look back once more.

A mistake on your part.

Apparently, Obito had enough running around the premises. When you turned around, the last thing you saw was the massive snowball sailing through the air, before the entire goddamn thing landed right in your face. Icy coldness stabbed your entire mind. Snow in your eyes, snow in your nose, snow in your mouth. Sputtering and gasping for air, you tried to free yourself from the white mass. 

You were dimly aware of Obito calling your name, but the snow was all around. You tried to blink, tried to say something, tried to do anything. On the snowed-in terrace, you stumbled around. Suddenly, hands were on your elbows, prying your hands and arms away from your face.

Obito. Obito was staring at you, with worry in his eyes and regret on his face. “Oh fuck, sorry. Are you alright? Here, let me…” Before you could even react, his hands flew up in a hurry to wipe some more crumbs of snow away. “Are you hurt? Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m alright.” You breathed, coughed, only to smile at him. “I’m okay.”

“I’m so sorry.” His breath puffed in little clouds into the air, but he was still close enough for it to ever so weakly brush over your face. “I didn’t mean to do that, I swear.”

_If I was brave enough, I would just lean in and kiss him._

The thought hit you like a wrecking ball. Indeed, Obito’s mouth was close enough to just lean in and kiss him. No words needed, just a little bit of bravery, just a little step forward and a tilt of your head to perfectly slant your lips over his…

“(Y/N)?” His voice abruptly pulled you back to reality. Meeting his eyes, you could see that Obito said something, but you didn’t catch it. He crooked his head to the side, amused and worried at the same time. “Are you alright?”

_Fuck it. Be brave for once._

_He will accept it even if he doesn’t accept my feelings._

_It’s Obito. He won’t judge me for this. Why did I even want to hide my feelings?_

“I like you,” you blurted out, “like… really like you.”

There. You said it. Right into Obito’s face, whose eyes grew wide. With snow in the neckline of your jacket, soaking your clothes, snowflakes in your eyebrows and lashes, and freezing your nose off. Your heart was jumping in your throat as you tried to continue, but your voice grew weaker and weaker with every word of explanation you tried to make the impact of your words lessen. “I know, this came out of the blue… like, totally. I didn’t plan to tell you, ever, but I guess… I realized you wouldn’t be mad at me and maybe, I can get over this stupid crush and go back to being friends. Just friends, and—! Why are you grinning?”

And really, Obito was grinning. One of his most infectious, beautiful, happy grins you ever saw on him; from ear to ear, his entire face flushed, hands reaching up to cup your own cheeks. His bare, cold fingers brushed over your skin, making you shiver out of reasons beyond the cold weather.

“Really?” Again, his question brushed over your face in the most intimate way. “You like… Like me? Really like me?”

You didn’t trust your voice, so you merely nodded. Nodded and instantly found yourself with Obito pressing close, his lips slanted over yours and still mumbling into your mouth as he pressed words between the small, happy kisses. Kisses. Real kisses, not a dream. Your eyes fluttered shut the longer Obito kissed you, and the longer his kisses went, the longer the kisses lingered. From a few pecks to hesitant kisses, until one kiss lasted long enough to make you into a breathless, disheveled mess. 

When Obito pulled back for good, subconsciously, you tried to sway after him. Your entire body leaned forward, tried to seek more of his presence, but Obito was already there and hugged you close. It felt so good, and you relaxed into his embrace, the cold forgotten and the snow in your back slowly warming up.

“I like you, too,” he murmured into your ear, “more than a friend should like a friend.”

“Well, then that won’t be a problem anymore, wouldn’t it?”

That made him pause. “Wait, why not?”

“Because we’re not exactly friends anymore, right? At least, not only friends.”

Gods, this was nerve wracking. You would’ve never thought your day would go like this, but here you were: hugging Obito close on the snowed-in terrace in the back of the garden, heart beating fast and on the verge of happy tears. 

Then, and you thought you died a little bit from the wave of happiness flooding through you, Obito only tightened his hug around you and nodded, his nose shuffling in sweet motions over the side of your face. “Yeah. More than just friends. Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread/beta'ed by the awesome Chisie ^^


End file.
